withinhubrisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe
The Universe, also known as Suxx, SilenceUnknown, SilenceUnknownXX, SU, Father Night, CelestialLight, Mystic Majora, SexyLittleDiva, MaskedMajora, TheMaskedKeaton, and TheLostChild, is an infamous user who became widely known for their edgy and nonsensical posts on Newbris. They are still active to this day at the head of a cult roleplay group called The Lunarian Children where they are often found ranting about The Internet Detectives and their ex-secret lover. Early Days Not much is known about Suxx's early days on Within Hubris. Our only known expert on the subject, Mugen Kagemaru, appears to have his own agenda regarding Suxx, and getting information out of him has been rather difficult. Regardless, even if one didn't know Suxx personally, her impact on Newbris affected everyone. Under the username "The Universe", Suxx would often make confusing posts calling other users assholes for drama that took place on other sites. This drama seemed to revolve around Seeker and Mugen Kagemaru, and it seems as though these three were once in a chatroom of their own togetherNeeded. As time went on, Suxx's posts became more and more nonsensical, often devolving into egotistical rants directed at anyone and everyone. Her descent into madness had already begun, and there was no end in sight. "THIS IS NOT A ARG! JUST SOMETHING I WANTED TO SAY! AND SENDER IS A ASS! I CAN TAKE ANYONE ONE! THIS IS MY WORLD! EVERY ONE WILL OBEY ME!!!!!!!!! AND SENDER IS A ASS! THINKING THE MOON CHILDREN IS REAL! WHEN I KNOW THERE NOT! I AM JUST SAYTHING THIS TO SHOW! THAT MY HEART HA BECOME DARK! AND LIFELESS! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ONE SAYS!!!! ALL ARE FOOLS! TO TRY AND TAKE ME DOWN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!!!!! I OWN ALL!!!!!!" - https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/withinhubris/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=472&p=21622 Source Creation of a Cult One strange individual simply named Mr.R joined Newbris and began promoting his "Moon Cult" by linking to his website - mrcultist.moonfruit.com, a site made with a simple "drag and click" website builder. While this website no longer exists today, Suxx enthusiastically responded to the topic, theorizing that Mr.R may indeed be the father. She continued, claiming to have created two accounts on Mr.R's site, one of which used her real name. Many historians have debated whether or not Suxx was secretly Mr.R promoting their own website. While none of these claims are verifiable, it is still a definite possibility that Mr.R's website would later inspire Suxx to create one of her own. After being outcast from Newbris, Suxx was quiet for many years. That is, until one day, an odd website was discovered - yshdthat.wixsite.com. This was yet another site created by a simple website-builder claiming to belong to a cult, this time by the Moon Children themselves. This site was headed by someone calling themselves "Father Night", or "F.N." for short. In reality, Father Night was simply Suxx using another alias. Users instantly took interest in this website once they discovered it reused assets from a currently ongoing fan-ARG called Johnisdead. Many insults were hurled at Father Night, most of which were directed at their strange, obtuse speaking patterns, misuse of punctuation, and lack of creativity. Many of these users were members of a group called The Internet Detectives at the time. Suxx took notice of this and vowed to seek vengeance upon this wretched group. Secrets Of The Moon Meanwhile, one of the Internet Detectives, Mason (not the one from Johnisdead), formed a plan to go undercover and spy on observe Suxx's site for insight on how to proceed in her game, before she sent it spiraling off the rails and forcing them to change their reason for looking closely at her to making sure her edge-factor doesn't make things too real. Mason christened this venture "Operation Secret Moon" and recruited a few of his fellow Internet Detectives, including Mugen. OSM was dealt a massive blow when, according to Suxx, one of their own ratted out each of the undercover members, resulting in their being banned. Considering Mugen was among their ranks it wouldn't be a surprise if he was the snitch. After Suxx took to YouTube, OSM's Discord servers were archived. The Edge War The rude words from the Internet Detective meanies was a clear attack on Suxx, and she wasn't just going to take this sitting down. Suxx began amassing her army of 13 year old roleplayers and prepping them for internet warfare as several of her secret agents crept into the Internet Detectives Discord server. Meanwhile, Suxx herself began spreading the word of Luna on the newly refurbished YouShouldntHaveDoneThat.net in the guestbook. However, the guestbook soon became a battlefield as an old rival returned to face her once more - Mugen Kagemaru. The guestbook on YSHDT.net became filled with posts from F.N. and Mugen Kagemaru. The two edge-wielders clashed valiantly on the battlefield, stunning onlookers. At one point, the guestbook had become so contaminated that the administrators of YSHDT.net were forced to purge it. While this temporarily put a stop to the guestbook battles, the war was only just beginning. Suxx had found a new means of spreading her word - YouTube. Across a multitude of different accounts, Suxx began spreading anti-Mugen and anti-Internet Detectives propaganda. However, these videos often vanished as quickly as they appeared, and no archives exist. Meanwhile in the Internet Detectives Discord server, Suxx's agents began their covert ops. One of Suxx's agents, Z3R0, created a multitude of personas using different accounts. These accounts, Raven and Ender, caused the server to fall into a massive drama coma, dealing a heavy blow to the Internet Detectives. However, in a surprising twist of fate, Z3R0 broke free from Suxx's mind control and joined the Internet Detectives herself. Despite this, Suxx still had several plants within the Internet Detectives watching their every move. Can Love Bloom on the Battlefield? In a surprising turn of events, Suxx's entire attitude seemed to change. The videos she began uploading to her YouTube channel still targeted Mugen, though in a different way. She was smitten with him. She renamed her YouTube channel to "Mugen Kagemaru's Number One Fan" and began uploading clips of Mugen himself. She spoke of how much she loved him within the video comments and descriptions, claiming that Mugen simply did not realize he loved her yet. Indeed, perhaps the two weren't so different after all? Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. Mugen rejected Suxx's advances, and her love was unrequited. This only reignited Suxx's hatred for Mugen and the Internet Detectives as she quickly returned to her old ways. Today Suxx is still active to this day, uploading her own music creations to her YouTube channel and speaking the word of Luna to her followers. She has a new website now - once again created with another website-builder - that is owned by The Lunarian Children, a totally unique and new cult that is definitely not ripping off the Lunar Children from Johnisdead.